


Everybody Knows

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Penelope's secret is not so secret after all.





	Everybody Knows

Penelope squeals and grabs Reid’s arm shaking it violently and causing the younger man to spill coffee all over the counter. “There he is! Oh, he looks delicious today.”

Reid peers over his right shoulder and catches a glimpse of the man she was ogling. “He does look nice.”

“Nice! He looks more than nice,” she says hotly.

Reid shrugs and reaches for a towel to clean up his mess. “I don’t know why you don’t just go and talk to him,” he says quietly.

“Talk to him?! Are you insane,” she wheezes.

“That’s always a possibility,” Dave states from the doorway.

Penelope jumps and screams knocking into Reid.

Dave chuckles lightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” Reid says as Penelope says, “Work.”

Dave raises an eyebrow at them. “I see.” He motions his right hand forward which is holding a coffee cup. “You sharing that coffee or just spilling it everywhere?”

They look down to see that Reid’s cup is overflowing onto the counter. He tips the carafe upright and swears under his breath. Dave holds his cup out and watches patiently as Reid fills it.

“Thanks,” Dave says before walking away.

“Do you think he heard us,” Penelope asks.

“I don’t think so,” Reid replies. “He would have said something.”

“Who would have said something,” Hotch asks as he enters from the back door.

Penelope screams and jumps again.

“Sorry,” Hotch murmurs as he grabs the coffee carafe and pours a cup. He looks at the nearly empty pot. “I just made this, what happened to all of the coffee?”

Reid blushes.

“We were thirsty,” Penelope says quickly. “We’ll make some more.”

“Please do,” Hotch states. He leaves the room and heads for his office.

“That was close,” Penelope sighs.

Emily and JJ enter the room as Penelope and Reid make a fresh pot of coffee.

“What are you guys doing,” Emily asks.

“Nothing,” they reply in unison.

Emily and JJ exchange a look.

“Talking about Rossi again,” JJ smirks.

Penelope swivels around, mouth agape. “How…”

“Oh Honey,” JJ smiles and shakes her head. “Everybody knows.”

“What?” Penelope squeaks.

“Everybody knows what,” Morgan asks as he enters the room.

“Oh, you know,” Emily says vaguely.

Morgan looks at Penelope then glances over his shoulder. “Are we talking about Rossi?”

“How…” Penelope begins. “Do you think he knows?”

Everyone except Penelope laughs. “Oh yeah.”

Meanwhile, in Hotch’s office.

“You should talk to her,” Hotch says blandly. His eyes never stray from the file in front of him.

“Oh, I should most definitely not,” Rossi says quickly. “You’re her supervisor, you talk to her.”

“I’m not the one she has a crush on,” Hotch points out.

“Exactly,” Dave agrees. “That’s why you’d be perfect. I can’t talk to her.”

“Why not? Scared?”

Dave sighs and tosses the file he’s been holding onto the desk. “I don’t know how to say no. I talk to her and the next thing you know, we’ll be married and expecting a baby.”

Hotch smirks and looks up at the older man. “Now there’s something to think about – you as a Dad.”

Dave shakes his head. “No way.”

“Imagine, Penelope swollen with your child. Her face glowing…”

“Her already full breasts, fuller with milk,” Dave whispers. He shifts in the chair then stands quickly. “Nope. Not going there.”

Dave exits the office heading for his own. Hotch follows him out. The team has gathered in the bullpen.

“Garcia,” Hotch calls out loudly. Dave stops and turns around to glare at the younger man. Everyone turns to look at Hotch. “Agent Rossi needs to speak with you in his office.”

Penelope’s eyes dart to Dave and back to Hotch. “Yes, sir.”

Dave glares at Hotch. “I will pay you back for this.”

Hotch just smirks and enters his office. Dave waits for Penelope and allows her to enter his own office before he steps in and closes the door.

  
finis


End file.
